Seperation Makes the Heart Grow Fonder
by Kay-Kay-Chan
Summary: Seperation Makes the Heart Grow Fonder. Or does it? Team Hebi and Team Kakashi join forces. But what is Sasuke's next move? SasukeXSakura, KarinXSai.
1. Itachi's End

**Disclaimer: The characters in Naruto aren't mine. But, if it was, Itachi would be killed long ago. And there would be a new character who Juugo loves.**

**Not my first fic, but the first I've uploaded. **

It was too easy.

Without his eyes, the older Uchiha was nothing. An extremely weak nothing.

Uchiha was a title. So even if it was his last name, Itachi no longer fit it.

Without Kisame, he had no backups. Nobody in the Akatsuki could save his sorry ass now.

Anyways, Sasuke was enjoying this too much to let _that_ happen.

Team Kakashi and Team Hebi had cornered him.

Itachi was literally fighting the son of white fang, the apprentices of the legendary Sannin, the curse seal, an apprentice to the 7 Ninja Swordsman, an ANBU ROOT member, a scary girl, and last but not least, his very own little brother.

But then again, he _was_ an Akatsuki member.

Sasuke stood above Itachi, his crimson, swirling eyes gleaming down on the tortured, dyeing man.

Itachi couldn't see, anyways. Itachi was slightly off guard, after all, it had been narrowed down to 1 to 8, and the Sharingan couldn't see 360. He was fighting Karin, but she was only a diversion. When his guard and dropped enough, Sasuke made a slash through each of Itachi's eyes, resembling Kakashi's.

Sasuke had then hit him with a full-body Chidori. It brought Itachi down easily.

Sasuke's eyes sparked. As if on cue, everyone smiled, except Juugo and Sai, who were watching intently. The way Sasuke looked, his muscles tense, an intense glare, and lastly that smirk, it told _everyone_ to back of. This was Sasuke's dream, and he wouldn't stop for anything. Today was the day Sasuke achieved. Today was Itachi's last day.

Sasuke had his right foot on Itachi's neck, and Sakura and Karin were holding down his feet.

"This is for our Uncle" Sasuke said strongly, throwing a Kunai at his back.

A scream of pain was heard from none other then Itachi. Sasuke's Chakra was increasing.

"This is for our Aunt"

Another scream was heard.

"Sasuke… finish him already. I got the sword, I'll leave if you don't hurry up with this!" Screamed Suigetsu, who was disarming Kisame's corpse.

Sasuke growled.

"In memory of the rest of the Uchiha clan. Brother, today you will pay for what you did to me… no. Us. You die. You are cold hearted. I hated you, despised you, stayed alive and killed that bastard Orochimaru just so I could have this moment. You brought disgrace to Konoha. You brought disgrace to our name. You don't deserve to be remembered." He smirked. "If only you knew."

"Knew what?" Itachi responded, but so quietly only the 3 holding him down could hear. "How much you've hated, despised, all that?"

"Our years apart haven't made a difference, have they? This is… ecstatic." Sasuke said calmly.

"Sasuke, be careful! Your Chakra is rising quickly. If you don't hurry, the curse seal will activate itself!" Said Sakura.

"Sakura. Stay out of this. You know that this has been my dream. It's the only reason I'm still alive" Sasuke replied, rather harshly, making Sakura frown. But at this point he didn't care.

The man he _lived_ to _kill_ was right under his nose. He wouldn't let this opportunity pass.

A wind gusted hard. After a minute of Sasuke just glaring over Itachi, it started raining.

"Sasuke… get off of me. Or just get it over with" Said Itachi weakly from the ground, gurgling in the muddy water that was quickly increasing.

"Have it your way. To bad you just wasted your damned last words! BURN IN HELL, BASTARD!" Sasuke screamed. **(A/N: Watch. He's gunna say it)**

Sasuke drew his sword and kneeled down, so one knee was on his back. He cut off his hair, which earned him a scream from Itachi. The sword started glowing from Chakra. The edge of it was on the flesh of Itachi's neck, which started bleeding lightly.

"You will never know what you did to me. You don't know what you did to them!" Sasuke said, nodding toward Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi. "You don't know how much pain you've put people through." He whispered into Itachi's ear. It would have sent chills down his spine, but all the nerves were still suffering through the several cuts in his back.

Sasuke stared down, and repositioned the blade so with a light thrust it would stick right through his neck.

Sakura and Naruto were crying with joy. Kakashi's smile could be seen even through his mask. Sai was drawing the moment on a scroll. A smirk was on his face.

The rain stopped, and the clouds parted. A tear dropped, but it wasn't Sakura or Naruto's.

"You've always been stronger then me, brother. I never thought I would be crying right now. But it's not for you. This is what I always…"

Thrust.

"Needed."

**Sorry guys. More shipping in the next chapter, which I will upload soon. But I had to write this chapter. Team Hebi is Juugo, Sasuke, Karin, and Suigetsu.**


	2. ReUnited

When Sasuke looked up, he saw Karin cleaning her glasses.

"Weren't you holding him down?" Sasuke asked, as he stood up, brushing off his sleeve.

"For a while, she took over. He was kicking a lot." Said Karin. She nodded towards Sakura, who was still holding him down as he stopped kicking.

Sasuke looked at Sakura. She didn't acknowledge him. She just stood up and ran toward Naruto and Kakashi. After receiving a hug from Naruto and praise from Kakashi, she started healing them.

Suigetsu walked over to Sasuke who was still staring at Sakura.

"So that's the annoying chick, huh?" Suigetsu said rather loudly, causing most everyone to stare.

"Why are you talking about me!?" Shouted Karin.

"Not you, the pink girl. But don't get me wrong, you're annoying." Replied Suigetsu

"Stop it. Both of you. Are any of you hurt?" Said Sasuke to the rest of Team Hebi.

After a negative reply from everyone, Sasuke sat down and invited them to join him.

"Uchiha Sasuke... Kimimaru. You are truly Kimimaru reborn" Said Juugo.

Sasuke wasn't exactly pleased with this.

"Thank you. This concludes my plan. I want to know where you people will be going now" Said Sasuke, changing the topic.

"I'm going to collect more swords from the Mist"

"That's a dumb hobby".

"How many times do I have to say it!?" Scolded Sasuke to Karin. "Juugo?"

"I want to make up for all the people I've killed. I don't know how"

"Okay. I think I can come up with something for you then." Replied Sasuke. "Karin?"

"I don't really have anything to do. Eh, is it alright if I stick with you?"

"I don't know what to do with you. If you wish."

There was a long silence. It was broken by Karin. "Um… Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Well… what will you be doing?"

Sasuke stood up. The other's eyes followed him as he walked over to Team Kakashi. Sakura was healing Sai. Naruto and Kakashi were apparently discussing Naruto's arm, which was still healing. The 4 of them looked up as Sasuke approached.

"So you're a medic?" Sasuke said to Sakura.

A long silence separated her answer from his question. Sasuke couldn't help but think she would say something dramatic. Her emerald eyes looked into his black ones. Sakura opened her mouth, as if to respond.

"Hn?" He said, his anticipation getting the best of him.

For Naruto and Sakura, his thoughts could be easily read. For the half an hour after Itachi's death, Sasuke had turned into a different person. Happy. The same one he was back so many years ago. Minus the angst.

"Yep" Sakura said. She turned away and continued healing Sai.

"Sakura…" Said Kakashi.

It wasn't that Sakura was mad. She was nervous. Sasuke had become rather unpredictable. Sakura wasn't prepared to have her heart broken again. She wanted to be with him, if nothing else as a friend. So did Naruto and Kakashi.

"Oy! Sasuke, what are you going to do now?" Asked Naruto.

After no reply, Naruto softly said, "You know Sasuke, you achieved your dream. Now I'm sure I can achieve mine. Even if Granny Tsunade won't let you back in, the moment I become Hokage I'll let you in. Plus, you've still got about a million more fan girls than me. Oh yeah, and you killed Orochimaru, right? She has to let you in! You are a hero to Konoha!"

"Of course. I owe a lot to you guys. Sakura, could you do me 2 favors?"

Sakura looked up, but then glanced away.

"Of course, Sasuke kun. You just have to promise me 2 things."

"Go ahead"

"One. You return to Konoha. Two. You never leave us again."

Sasuke was shocked. He thought it would be something more like 'You have to love me and no one else'. Sakura had matured.

"I plan to raise a family in Konoha," Sasuke said. He hesitated. "Also, I don't think I could leave again. It's a deal"

"No it's not. Not until you tell me what those favors are."

Nobody talked to him like that before, especially Sakura. He found her maturity to be very desirable.

"Uh, Sasuke? You gonna tell me?"

"Hn. Sorry."

"Right. First, you see the guy over there? Not the one with the sword, the other one."

"Yeah, the one with the curse seal. Wait, is that guy with… Zabuza's sword?"

"Well, his name is Juugo. He is the origin of the Curse Seal. Juugo is extremely strong. I need to stay with him at mostly all times. He has these killing cravings. They aren't all the time, but when they are, he transforms to the second level of the curse seal. Nothing can stop him, except me. Please find a cure to the Curse Seal. And if you do, please heal all the victims. You can use Juugo and I as test subjects."

"Really? I've been studying the Curse Seal ever since you left. I'm sure I can do that. I was planning to do so anyways. But I never thought the curse seal originated from a human…" replied Sakura. "What's the other favor?"

"If you let Juugo, Karin, the girl over there, and me, become residents of Konoha, could I join your team again? This really applies to all of you," Sasuke said as he looked at Kakashi, Naruto and Sai. "If you do, I would like to kill the rest of the Akatsuki, before they gain more members."

"Sasuke, of course! You are always welcome with us. I mean, we are team 7" Said Sakura happily, accompanied with a tear.

"Ha-ha! But you won't be number one anymore! I'm way stronger!" Said Naruto

"Then why do you have that cast?"

"Be… Uh…. I… Uh… It was because I was designing a cool deadly Jutsu except it caused injury on me too!"

"I was training with a Sannin"

"I was too! For 2 and a half years! Anyways, yours is dead"

"Because I killed him"

"It's just like you were never gone, Sasuke" Said Kakashi.

"Sakura, can you come with me?"

**Whoa… cliffhanger. But I don't like my writing much so probably not a big deal. Not a lot of shipping, but next chapter is ALL SasukeXSakura. And just in case you haven't noticed, I like short chapters.**


	3. The Dream of a Cherry Blossom

Sasuke started walking towards a rock near the sunset dramatically. Sakura stood up slowly, with Naruto, Kakashi, and Sai's eyes following her. She walked some, but then she stopped. Sasuke looked over his shoulder. Sakura was looking down, her bangs covering her face.

"No." She said bluntly with a heavy breath.

Sasuke stopped walking and turned around. Sakura has never talked him to in such a matter. _She really did grow up._

"Hn?"

"I mean, don't you have something else to say to us first?" She corrected, looking up.

Sasuke thought he got what she was saying, but he didn't want to look stupid. Especially after he had betrayed them for so long. So he just stayed silent and gave his famous cold glare.

"You know, Sasuke, I still love you. But you're being a jerk. I can't tell you how much we have missed you. And you've even completed your dream of avenging your family. But you're not even saying sorry. Goodness, Sasuke. I can't believe you" Sakura said.

She turned around and continued to heal Sai. Sasuke started walking back to the rest of team Hebi. But he stopped after 5 steps.

"You're right. I'm sorry"

Before Sasuke could turn around, Sakura had made her way to his side.

"Okay. Let's go!"

_She grew up. But still a fan girl._ He hated to admit it, but he actually liked it that way.

"Hn"

They walked behind the rock, and sat down.

"You were right, Sakura" Sasuke said.

"About What? That you were being a Jerk?" Naruto shouted from a distance.

"Shut up, Naruto!" Sasuke yelled, and turned back to the pink haired ninja. "You were right that I was being a jerk. You were also right about me not being happy in the end. All that ever did me was isolate me from everyone. It really don't think my family would be to happy about me killing my brother, anyways." Sasuke said hushed.

_So you've become less arrogant, Sasuke. _Sakura thought to herself. Her face matched her feelings. She decided to let her inner-Sakura fan girl come out.

"But Sasuke, your _so_ smart! How come it took you so long to realize that?" She gushed.

Sasuke looked annoyed. He didn't mind Sakura being playful. But wasn't she jumping a bit to far? After all, they had only seen each other for a little bit.

"Revenge fogs your mind." He said, which lead to a long silence

Sakura looked down at her feet were she started to play with the dirt. Sasuke watched her.

"So… is that all?" Sakura asked, obviously feeling uncomfortable.

"No. Do you remember when we first met?"

_You mean back in the academy? When me and Ino first had a crush on you? Or do you mean when we became the 7__th__ cell with Naruto? Is he thinking about the time we nearly kissed? Or when Naruto and Sasuke kissed? Or…_

Sakura's mind went on and on about the possibilities.

"Do you?"

"Oh, sorry Sasuke. Yes, I remember."

"Remember when we were first introducing ourselves to each other? Do you remember what my goals were?" He asked.

_So that's what he means._

"If I'm correct, there were two" She said, with her gaze in his eyes. " To kill a certain man. And maybe revive my clan" She imitated in a 12 year old Sasuke voice.

Sasuke stared at her.

Sakura finally got it.

"No! I mean, we are only 16! And plus there are stronger girls then me…" Sakura said.

Sasuke looked at her strangely.

"I have no intentions of doing _anything_ like that anytime soon!" He said, shocked that what he intended her to think came out so wrong.

"Sasuke, your just… too different now. I just don't get why all of a sudden you're so into me"

_Is that how it comes off?_ Sasuke thought.

"It's not that, Sakura. Forgive me if this seems strange. But you're the only woman I can trust"

Inner Sakura came out again._ Ha-ha! He said I was a woman! See, Naruto, you really are blind!_

Sakura looked over to Naruto, who was fighting with Sai.

"I can't say the same to you."

Sasuke walked closer to her, so they were only feet away.

"You and him… aren't dating, are you?"

"No. But for those 3 years, he is the only one who understood how empty my heart was"

"Good. Then let me make up everything I've done to you"

Sasuke walked yet closer, and soon broke the distance between them. Sakura closed her eyes, thinking it couldn't be real. Sasuke's chapped lips, up against hers. Him leaning down to her. When she opened her eyes, Sasuke was already gone, walking towards his new team.

"Wait! Sasuke!" Sakura yelled, as Naruto, Kakashi, Sai, Karin, Suigetsu, and Juugo gawked at that scene/

"Hn?" He turned around, his face becoming as pink as Sakura's hair.

She just smiled, turned away, and broke out running to Naruto.


End file.
